HD3a: Clipped Wings
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: David is missing. David's girlfriend, Chelsea recruits Laurel and Tamani, but when they have no leads and only trolls as suspects they need help. They call in Nancy, Frank and Joe! Will they succeed? SPOLIERS FROM Wings & Spells! Third book in PPC series.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**Hi everyone, I decided to make a crossover or my favorite book series of all time...Wings and Hardy Boys, Nancy Drew! Help me determine a name for this book by PMing me to tell me!**

**BTW: I will post the first four chapters so you can get the just of the story**

**Now here is the story! **

David was driving along the road to his house. He was still upset Laurel picked Tamani over

him. But, that had been almost who years ago, he was with Chelsea now. He tried not to

think about it much, but whenever he saw anything that was her's it made him cringe.

That's when it happened. A deer ran right in front of his car, he tried to maneuver away, but he

had not luck. He hit the deer with a deadly crack, that's when he smelt the most retched

smell, and everything went black.

Later that night-

Chief Dudley got a call about an auto wreck in the middle of the road. When he got there they

were already surveying the damage and looking into finding the owner, who was nowhere in

sight.

"What does it look like?" The Chief asked

"He defenitly hit something, but it's not there anymore" a fellow officer informed him

Officer O'Brien walked up to the Chief "The owner's name is David Lawson, sir" he told the

Chief. "Thank you O'Brien" he replied

Chelsea was waiting at her house for David to come pick her up, he promised her he'd make

up missing their last date. Chelsea got impatient quickly, she decided to call him. She hit his

number, which was number one on speed-dial.

"Hello?" a masculine voice asked, Chelsea knew it wasn't David

"Can I talk to David?" she asked

"may I ask who's calling? The voice asked

"Chelsea, his girlfriend." she replied getting more impatient

"I'm sorry miss, This is officer O'Brien at the police station, he was in an auto accident and Is nowhere to be found" Officer O'Brien told her

"what?" she demanded

"I'm sorry miss" he said hanging up

Chelsea knew something was up, David would never run away from a car accident. She

suspected only one thing...trolls.

She immediately hit the second number on her speed-dial.

"Hey, Chelsea! What's up?" a voice asked

"Laurel, I think David's been taking by trolls" she replied

"What?" Laurel demanded

"I said I think he's been taken by trolls"

"I know what you said, but why do you think that?" Laurel asked

"because, well Shar, he came to warn us a couple days ago. He told us to carry guns. Laurel I

think they want revenge" she told her

"Okay, I'm coming over" she said hanging up

Half an hour later Chelsea looked out the window to see Laurel's Pontiac G6 rolling into the

driveway. She jumped up and ran to meet her.

"Laurel!" she said running over to her friend and giving her a big hug.

"Hi Chelsea" she said returning the embrace.

Just then Tamani got out of the car. Chelsea didn't notice him in the car, but then again the

black car had tinted windows, so you really wouldn't be able to tell what she was hiding in

there. Chelsea suspected her "faerie kit" was in the back seat.

"Hi Tamani"

"Hi Chelsea, so what's this about David?" he cringed when he said _David_.

"I think he's been kidnapped by trolls" Chelsea told him

The told him the reason she suspected this.

"we are going to do everything _we_ can to find him Chelsea, I promise" Laurel assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright infringement intended.**

Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy were on their way home from a very romantic date. After their

stop in Australia to help solve a murder they went back to Bayport to help out with Fenton's

detective agency, because he needed help, that's why he hired them. Frank suddenly

stopped the car.

"Frank? What are you doing?" Nancy asked curiously

"Put this on" he told her handing her a black blindfold

"Why?" she asked him

"'cause" he told her

She put the blindfold on reluctantly.

Frank let her into a clearing at the edge of the a little forest

"Okay, you can look" he told her

She took the blindfold and her breathe caught in her throat. They were underneath an

archway covered in candles and red roses, Nancy's favorite flowers.

Frank picked this spot for a reason. He met Nancy here. He dropped to one knee and pulled

out his mother's engagement ring, she had gave it to him after he told her he wanted to ask

her. The expression on Nancy's face was priceless.

"Nancy Drew, I love more than anything in world. Will you make me the happiest man in the

world and become my wife?"

Nancy looked at him with teary eyes. She loved him more than she could ever explain to him.

She desperately wanted him to pop the question, but she never thought it would feel this

way.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried

Frank slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. This was the happiest night of his

life...yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**No copyright infringement intended.**

A Month Later-

Laurel was in camouflage, hidden in a tree. Tamani was in the next tree over. They both had

their eyed trained on the small yellow cottage. They were on the only trail of trolls they had

seen in a month. Chelsea desperately though David was dead, she was having her doubts

about his safety also. She was looking for any sign of movement in the cottage when she

heard a rustle of grass. She looked down to see a face staring up at her. It was a face even a

mother could never love. Tamani was creeping up behind him, but she did not dare look at

him directly, for it would give him away. Instead she kept tabs on him by looking In the corner

of her eye. Another rustle of grass. They were surrounded.

Inside the house-

David was sitting bound to a metal pipe in the foyer. He had been thinking about Laurel and

Chelsea. He knew he loved Laurel, but did he love Chelsea more? This had occupied his

thoughts for almost a month now. He heard a terrified scream from outside. He knew at one it

was Laurel, he had found him! But, she was continuously screaming, that could only mean

one thing...they had found her, and possibly _Tamani_. He cringed at the thought of his name.

He had to get out of here, and help her and _possibly_ Tamani. He struggled against the rope

holding his right hand in place. He tried to drown out the screams, but no matter how hard he

tried, he couldn't.

Outside- Laurel let out a terrified scream as a troll sprung on Tamani, she threw the elixir she

had been saving for something like this. She didn't think it would happen so quickly. The troll

that _was_ on Tamani hit the ground with a thud, but as the first troll dropped the second troll

took his chance and sprung up the tree reaching for her. She had no time to think she

grabbed the bag she brought and started throwing random things at the trolls. A memory elixir, a sleeping elixir and a troll elixir, the last elixir stopped the troll in this tracks. The elixir

was suppose to freeze them momentarily, but was never tested. It obviously worked. She

took this chance to jump from the tree branch and grab Tamani's hand. They started running,

fast.

As they were running Tamani spoke "Laurel" he said "Yes?" she asked still running for her

life. "We need help" he said. Laurel was surprised to hear this coming from the faerie who

could do 'anything'.

Back inside the cottage-

David was still working on his bonds, when the scream stopped. All of a sudden too. _Great,_

_either there dead, or gave up_ he thought. He stopped struggling as a troll came into the

cottage. "You! You caused the death of the best troll in the hoard" he yelled "We are moving"

he said undoing the rope, and lifting him up by the arm _Spectacular, more pain! _ He thought

sarcastically.

At The Land-

"Who are calling?" Laurel asked Tamani

"The best detectives in the business" he replied

"and that would be...?" she asked curiously

"Fenton Hardy and his boys" he replied dialing a number into his iPhone.


	4. Chapter 4

**No copyright infringement intended.**

Nancy woke up at the sound of the agency's phone ringing. She looked at the clock, it read

6:24. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily

"Sorry If I woke you, but I need to hire you." said a feminine voice

Half an hour later, she booked a flight for three called Fenton and told him they were going to

California on a case that day and make breakfast.

Frank walked out of the bedroom with his nose in the air. The smell leading him into the

kitchen.

"Go wake up Joe, we have a flight to catch" she said

"Huh? Where are we going" he asked curiously

"California" she said simply

"Joe, will love that. Why?" he asked

"client" she said taking the toast out of the toaster and putting them on a plate.

Ten minutes later Joe walked into the kitchen hauling four suitcases into the room.

"Your as bad as Bess." Nancy told him

"yup" Frank said agreeing

"and why should I not be prepared for whatever comes?" he asked

"nothing, just the fact we will be there less than a week._" _Frank said _hopefully_ he added

silently.

As they hoped into Frank's black Cadillac Escalade and headed to the airport, Nancy filled

them in on the case.

"Her ex-, David went missing after he was in a car accident. Her best friend, now David's

girlfriend asked her to help find him. That was a month ago. They only had one lead, they

followed it and ended up in a fight with the captors, they got out of the situation, _obviously_.

They went back to the site to find the captors _and_ David left in a hurry" Nancy said breathing

heavily to regain enough air.

"wow, drama central" Joe commented


	5. Chapter 5

**No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

**I plan to update everyday with this book, until the tenth chapter, then it will be every week **

**Enjoy,**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**

At the airport-

Laurel, Tamani and Chelsea were waiting for the three famous detectives, when out of

nowhere a local news van pulled up and three news reported jumped out a hurried towards

the terminal. Laurel wondered what they were doing. Tamani knew what they were doing, so

did Chelsea.

"why are they here?" Laurel asked curiously

"Laurel, these are the world's most famous detective family, they were amateurs when they

were teens and worked up to this. They solved the murder of the former Governor of

Australia and brought down the black market. They are huge!" Chelsea practically screamed

"wow." was all Laurel could say.

Just then the terminal doors opened and Nancy, Frank and Joe came out looking very cool i_f_

_she did say so herself_,

Joe with Diesel sunglasses, Frank with an expensive briefcase and Nancy with Louis Vuitton

heels.

"Let's hope the fame didn't get to them" Laurel said as they _tried_ to make their way over to

them, but the press were swarming.

"You can leave now." Joe said over all the repeating questions

"Are the rumors true? Are you and Frank engaged?" one reporter asked Nancy

"Yes we are. Now if you'll excuse us" she replied

Frank, Nancy and Joe squished through the crowd, Frank is the front, Nancy in the middle

and Joe at the end.

"Hi, I'm Laurel" She said introducing herself

"I'm Nancy, This is Frank and the one drooling is Joe" she said pointing to each guy

Frank chuckled, "Good one Nance" he told her

"I know" she replied

"Hey, not funny!" Joe exclaimed

"but, It was" Chelsea said from behind Laurel "I'm Chelsea" she said "and the silent one is

Tamani" she said pointing to Chelsea.

.

"Hi. Can we go now?" he said

"Tam, be nice" Laurel told him

"But, there is so many people here. You don't know who could be lurking in the shadows" he

said giving Laurel a meaningful glace, Laurel caught was he was saying, "_We need to go,_

_there may be trolls around" _

"Okay, let's go" she said

Chelsea caught on too. "Yeah, I don't want to...um...get interviewed by the press" she said

"Have I ever told you your a horrible liar Chelsea?" Laurel asked

"No, but I told you that, at the lighthouse" she said regretting saying _the Lighthouse._ They never went there anymore, not after Barnes, she gave herself goosebumps saying his name. _Barnes._

Unfortunately, The Detectives caught on to. "What happened at 'The Lighthouse'?" Joe asked

"Is there someone dangerous here?" Nancy asked

Frank's spine stiffened, he felt like he was being watched, but it was probably the press.

"Maybe, we don't know" Tamani said without missing a beat

"Let's go" Frank said wanted to get away from the _I'm being watched_ sensation.


	6. Chapter 6

When Tamani came back we had a lot of question's. Like who was their 'friends'? Why did he

need to talk to them? Why did he run into the forest? Why are they so secretive?

"sorry about that" he said

"It's okay." I said "Why did you need to talk to your 'friends'?"

"I needed to make sure I could tell you something"

Nancy, Frank and I leaned in.

"Do you believe in trolls, ogres, and hobbit?" he asked

"I believe! I am a believer!" I practically screamed

"Okaaay. What about faeries, pixie's and Tinkerbell?"

Silence.

"I believe" Nancy said almost whispering "I swear I saw one in my backyard when I was five"

"Welcome to the dark side" I told her

"Don't remind me Joe" she replied

"on with the question's" Frank told him

"Well. I volunteer Laurel. It's the first day of fall after all" he said

"thanks" she said sarcastically

"alright, I think your ready for me to sh-" she said "Oh heck. Faerie's and Trolls are real. I

should know I'm a faerie" she said quickly.

My eyes probably bugged out, but I was to busy thinking to care.

"proof" Frank said

"Huh?" Laurel asked

"I need proof to believe"

"Okay" she said

It looked as if she was untieing something on her stomach. Then I saw it. Something that

looked like petals started popping up, lifting up her shirt to reveal a small white and blue

flower. Now I know my eyes bugged out. I looked over at Nancy who's eyes were bugged

and mouth was wide open.

"Oh my gosh" she whispered "That's what I saw"

Then there was a knock at the door before I could say anything. "Pizza delivery for Tamani"

The voice said


	7. Chapter 7

"Shar" I said opening the door

"Don't tell them" he said

"uh-oh"

"great" he muttered

"well I'm going to tell Jamison" he said

"where's the pizza?" Chelsea asked

"It was Shar" I explained

"Who's Shar?" The noisy blonde Hardy asked

"Our friend" I told him

"What did he want" came the diplimatic Hardy

"He said 'Don't tell them'" I told him

"oh" said the _almost_ Hardy

Later that night after the Hardy's went back to their hotel. Laurel, Chelsea and I compared

notes.

"what do we know?" Laurel asked

"We know David' alive" Or _was_ I added silently "and we know his captor's are trolls"

"so...nothing. Great" Chelsea said sarcastically

"we _will_ find him Chelsea" Laurel said trying to reassure her

"What if they killed him?" she asked

"I don't think the'd do that. Not until they get what they want anyways" I told her

"your _not_ helping" she told me

"I can _try_" I said

Meanwhile-

David woke up to a sweet smell, he wasn't sure what it was, but he felt groggy. He decided

to go over to the window in the middle of the room to see where he was.

He knew what he saw, but it haunted him.

"Oh my-" he said right before his knees gave out and he fell to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Nancy, Frank and Joe compared notes, but knew absolutely nothing.

"Hey Nan?" Frank said

"yeah" she replied

"wanna go out?"

"Sure, where to?"

"I don't know. I just want to get away from Mr. Snoring Detective" he told her

Nancy laughed a little. "I see" she said

"Let me do something real quick" she told him

"what kinda 'something'?" he asked

"wanna help?" she said with a menacing glint in her eyes

"sure" he replied

Ten minutes later Nancy had found out how to work Joe's phone and put earphone's in his

ears. She also turned up the volume to 'amp'.

They snuck out and went to the lobby.

"can we use your phone?" Nancy asked the receptionist

"sure" she said

Nancy dialed Joe's cell phone number. It rung five times until he angrily answered.

"what!"

"Hello Sir, This is Pizza Hut calling to confirm your order for two pepperoni pizza's and a two

litter bottle of Pepsi" Nancy said in her sweetest southern belle accent

"who made the order?" he asked

"let me see" she said rustling some paper's for effect "Frank Hardy"

"well in that case yes, that's my brother" he told her

"Okay, the pie's are cooking"

"Bye Nancy"

"Bye Joe" She said

Then she thought, "Dang it!" she said

"did we get him?" Frank asked

"No" she replied

"get Pizza Hut on the phone" she told him

In the car-

"I'm so happy" she told Frank

"and why is that?" he asked

"well, one, we nearly pranked Joe. Two, I'm on a case. Three, Your on the same case. Four,

I'm engaged to you" she told him

"Wow. Those are the same reason's I'm happy" he told her as they pulled into an abandoned

parking lot.

Then they talked. About how to _really_ get Joe. About the wedding, anything but the case.

They started back to the hotel. Frank turned on the radio, to Nancy's favorite song.

Right as the song ended something happened.

"he's just made in America!" they both sung

"I love that son-" That's when it happened

Something ran in front of the car.

They both cursed as the impact hit their Suburban.

"This is Allstate. Are you hurt?"

"NO" Nancy said

"I'm sending the police"

"great" Frank said sarcastically

"what are your names?"

"Frank Hardy and Nancy Drew" Nancy told 'it'

"oh, well in that case I'll also contact your brother and father's" 'it' said

"even Allstate has heard of us. Wow, we must be famous" Frank said

"when your mad, your very sarcastic" Nancy told him

"let's see if the animal's dead" Frank said

"okay"

As they got out Nancy drew her gun. Her sixth sense kicked in.

When Frank looked at the animal he saw the most repulsive face ever.

"What the-" He was cut off as the sound of siren's filled the air

They were checked by the EMT' and got a new rental car.

"Dude! Your so reckless!" Joe exlaimed as they walked through the door to the hotel room.

"I can't help it if the most repulsive animal _ever_ decided to run in front of my car" he retorted

"what do you think it was?" Joe asked Nancy

"An Ogre? I don't know." She replied as she layed down on the beige couch.

"Well I'm tired" Frank said

"me too" Joe said

"I'm good right here" Nancy said closing her eyes. She was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

At six am The Hardy's and Drew showed up. They told us about what happened last night and

described the 'animal'.

"troll" I said

"It was a troll?" The annoying blond kid asked

"That's what I said isn't it" I replied

"I'm going to talk to the girls in the other room while you three get mad at each other" Nancy

told us

"Okay" Frank replied

"alright, so where do you think they would take David?" Joe asked me

"The only three places I can think that Laurel, David and I have really seen them is The

woods beside the highway, The old historic Lighthouse and in their hideout" I told them

"Wait. You know where their hideout is and just didn't mention it to us?" Joe asked angrily

"yes"

"Okay, here is how PI/Client relationships work. One, You tell us EVERYTHING YOU KNOW

ABOUT THE BAD PEOPLE. Two,don't upset us" Joe told

me.

"Joe" Frank said

"Yes" He replied

"Take the second rule and apply here"

Aha, now that's someone funny.

"Ditto" he replied.

Ooh, the comeback.

"Little brother, I have Mom's number"

Ooh, The Mom card!

"I have Aunt Gertrude's!" He retored

Ooh, bad choice.

Frank grabbed Joe's hand and twisted it behind his back.

"I have Mom, Aunt Gertrude, and Nancy on my side. I win" he said letting go of his arm.

**-Meanwhile in the other room-**

"Did he act suspicious around the time of his abduction?" I asked them.

"No. Not at all" Chelsea told me.

"And I didn't visit often" Laurel told me.

_Okay, so either he didn't receive threats ahead of time. Or he was a very good actor._ I thought

"And when is the last time you heard from him?" I asked.

"The previous night." Chelsea said.

"I don't remember It's been so long" Laurel told me.

_Wow, so they aren't still friends. Like me and Ned._ I thought.

**-****Things we know-**

Captors: Trolls

Behavior: Normal

Motive: Revenge or Money (?)

Love Life: Unfriendly with ex.

Possible hideouts: Lighthouse and Yellow cottage.

**-Suspect Profile-**

Characteristics-

.

2. Fast _very fast_.

3. Ugly.

4. Most likely armed.

5. Not afraid to murder, kidnap. Or anything else.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank,Joe and I made a suspect profile and a things we know list.

"who wants Chinese?" I asked

"sure" Joe and Frank said in unison.

"Okay be right back"

She just got out of the hotel when she had a continuous sensation. The _I'm being watched_

sensation.

_Your just paranoid. It's either fans or the press_ I thought

Still, she put a hand on my gun. You never know with cases like this.

She got the food and forgot about the sensation, until...

She was grabbed from behind.

**She ran her foot against the leg of the assaulter **_**hard**_** and **

**slammed her high heel into his foot.**

(Author Note- The words in **this font** is really what my Dad taught me to do. So If your in this

situation, do this)

She dropped the food and grabbed her gun, but he was too fast.

He grabbed her gun from her hand, pointed it at her temple and put a cloth over her mouth.

It had a distinctive sweet smell. Chloroform.

She thanked the lord. You see, she is immune to chloroform from being chloroformed so

many times, but the chloroformer didn't know that.

Being dragged.

Getting shoved into a vehicle (she thinks)

Two masculine voices arguing.

The sound of a gunshot.

The vehicle stopping.

Shoved out of car.

Thrown down onto floor.

Two masculine voices arguing.

"Why did you kidnap a girl! You already have me!"

"She was being nosy"

Tied.

She didn't dare open her eyes, chloroform was suppose to last longer.

When she heard the door close and a warm hand against her cheek. She felt safe.

She couldn't help but murmur Frank's name.

"I'm not Frank" a voice said

She snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry" she said opening her eyes to meet brown eyes.

"Hi" she said "are you David by chance?"

"Yup. Who are you?"

"Nancy Drew" she said "I was hired along with my fiance and soon-to-be brother in law, to

help find you. Well, mission accomplished." she said

David laughed a little.

"Wait. How are you not groggy and tired?"

"I'm immune to chloroform. I've been chloroformed, let's see" she said raking her mind for a

number, but it didn't come. "So many times I can't remember" she finished

"Wow, you must be kidnapped a lot" he said

She forgot about the little situation they were in.

Then she remembered something.

"Do I still have my watch on?" She asked


	11. Chapter 11

**-At the hotel-**

"where is she?" Joe said pacing around the room, _obviously_ withering away.

"I don't know" I told him.

Then I heard sirens.

"Oh, crap Nancy. What did you do now?" I said aloud. Knowing something happened to her.

"Wait. What?" I said into the phone.

"Laurel, Nancy has been kidnapped by frickin' trolls!" Frank yelled

"Okay, be right there" I told him as I hung up.

When we got to the scene, the only thing left from Nancy was the food, her Glock 17

handgun, and a wet white cloth with a sweet smell.

"Chloroform" Frank told us

"Thank God" Joe said

"what?" I asked surprised at the brother's non-concern for Nancy.

"we are immune to it" Frank explained

"Oh, that's good" I said happy Nancy didn't black out.

Frank picked up the handgun, and examined it using the clear gloves they were wearing.

"The gun hasn't been fired" Frank assured us.

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad" Joe said

He saw my horrified expression.

"Jeez Laurel, she's my sister. I care about her. The reason I said that is that the captor isn't

bleeding like he deserves to, and he didn't leave a blood trail. But, Nancy isn't shot..yet"

"I was still horrified at the 'yet' he added at the end of his explanation.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to go wait behind the barracks" said a uniformed officer.

Frank pulled out his badge. "My fiancee is the one kidnapped. And we have reason to believe

that the same _person_ that abducted one by the name of David Lawson took Nancy" he said

as the officer examined the badge carefully.

"Well, Mr. Hardy. I guess the 'Nancy' you are referring to is Miss Drew"

"Yes" he replied sharply.

"I'm Officer O'Brien" He introduced himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! For this chapter I did ****A LOT**** of research on Guns and Cars. I already watched the James B movie though.**

**Enjoy!**

"Yeah. Why?" he said looking at me with curious eyes.

"Scoot close to me, press the middle button and get ready for something awesome." I told him

"okay" he said reluctantly.

He pressed the middle and yelped.

"what the-?" he said

"I love James Bond" I explained

You see, my watch is a replica of Roger Moore's Rolex that can be seen on James Bond on

Live and Let Die. So, It becomes a saw when the middle is pressed hard enough.

I sawed my rope first then David's. I check my boot and sure enough, I still had my custom

two shot silver handgun.

_Trolls are idiot's_ I thought

I grabbed it and ran over to the door.

"ready?" I asked him

"Ready as I'll ever be" he told me.

I broke the door and pointed the gun down the stairs, the long stairs. Two trolls came

running with .45 caliber Glock 30's.

"Hello, gentlemen" I said right before I shot them in the forehead.

"are you allowed to do that?" David asked me.

"License to kill my friend, License to kill" I told him.

I grabbed the Glock 30's and handed one to David.

We ran down the stairs only to find that two more trolls were waiting with guns.

Leupold **AR**-**15** Mark **4**'s to be exact.

_I need one of those_ I thought.

I was still able to shoot them even when they were pointing the at me, because I noticed the

magazine clips were not in them and the gun was not cocked.

_Dumb Trolls _I thought

We ran out the door. I was first of course, hence the Gun License, Gun, License to Kill and

training to use a gun.

We ran from **The Lighthouse**.

We crossed the water to reach a shiny new Black 2008 Edo Competition Lamborghini

Murcielago LP640 Versione Nardo.

We got in, once again Stupid Trolls, they didn't even lock the doors to a Lamborghini.

Everything my best friend Bess ever told me about cars came back to me and I was able to

hot-wire the Lamborghini.

I floored it.

"Your gonna kill us!" David yelled

"If we get the cops to follow us that's good" I told him

"Where are we going?" He asked

"The Hotel" I told him

"Nancy"

"Yes'

"We're being tailed"

I checked the rear view mirror and sure enough an Red Ferrari P 4/5 was tailing us.

Good News: We are ahead. And they won't catch up anytime soon

Bad News: They were shooting at us.

Even Better News: I found more guns in the car.

"Drive" I told David as I let go of the steering wheel and grabbed the gun.

I opened the driver seat door and began shooting back.

We reached the hotel in record time.

I also noticed the police cars.

I grabbed the wheel and did a half donut.

We jumped out, I was still shooting and David just started shooting.

The Orange Lamborghini also did a half donut, but didn't stop. The car was being tailed by

two SWAT cars and five police cars.

I say Frank, Joe, Laurel, Chelsea and Tamani running towards us.

I stopped shooting.

Frank folded me into his arms.

"I was so worried" he told me

"Me too!" Joe said from behind. "Why did you get yourself kidnapped?"

"I can assure you that I had no intention of doing so" I told him.

**There will be one more chapter in this book!**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Two Days Later-**

We were coming back from the airport after saying good bye to the Hardy's and Drew.

"So why did they do it?" Chelsea asked

"yeah why?" David asked

"Because they wanted revenge against me for killing Barnes" I told them

"But, you didn't Klea did"

"well, they couldn't kidnap her or Laurel so they went for the next best thing." Tamani

explained.

"Oh!" David and Chelsea said in unison.

"well, one good thing came from this" I said

"what?" they all asked I unison

"We got to keep the Ferrari!" I said

**-Later that Night in Bayport-**

I just turned into my parent's driveway with Nancy and Frank in the car behind me.

"how did you get a lambo?" my Father asked me

"This was Nancy's getaway vehicle and the bad guys car, so bought it for quarter the price" I

explained.

"'Why isn't she driving it' you ask? Because I thought Joe would like to drive it this once"

Nancy said from behind me.

I turned and Nancy was beaming.

"why are you so happy?" I asked

"Frank bought a house!" she said jumping up and down

**End of story Author Note-**

Okay, so as you can probably tell with them being engaged and Frank

buying a house that there will be a third book! I will start working right away.

Summary for third book-

When the wedding planner goes missing days before the wedding, They need to find her before the wedding bells ring.


End file.
